This Is War
by Voldy Is My Homie
Summary: They all did horrible things in Ishval. They all have their own ways to attone for their sins. They all lost someone to the war. No one came back the same as they did before.
1. the soldier

**Title: **This Is War  
**Rating:** T- for teen  
**Character:** Jean Havoc  
**Disclaimer:** Alas I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. The cow does. Nor do I own the song 'This Is War' by 30 Seconds To Mars.  
**Authors Note:** It would be nice to get a review, but you don't have to. But still it would be pretty damn nice.

* * *

the solider;

'Why do you smoke those damn things? They're only going to kill you.'

Jean Havoc never answers. He just gives a noncommittal grunt and shrugs his shoulders.

He never answers because he is ashamed. He knows the cigarettes are killing him, dragging him closer to death with each inhale and exhale. _That's_ the reason he smokes them. So he can kill himself faster without having to put a bullet in his head.

In his head he deserves to die for what he did; for all the people he killed. Clean-up duty was the worst part of Ishval. Shooting the ones that were too tough to die in the first go-round, that was his job.

He wants to die every time he looks in the mirror. Every time he sees that he's still walking and talking but all those people aren't. But he knows he can't. He can't give up on the people who need him. So he settles for dying quicker.

Instead he chooses to wake up every morning feeling as if there's a ton of bricks on his shoulder. He chooses to turn his lungs the color of tar.

Because a bullet to the brain would be too quick a for him to go. He disserves to suffer.


	2. the civilian

**Title: **This Is War  
**Rating:** K- for...kindergarten?  
**Character:** Winry Rockbell  
**Disclaimer:** Alas I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. The cow does. Nor do I own the song 'This Is War' by 30 Seconds To Mars.  
**Authors Note:** I realize that Winry wasn't a active participant in the Ishvalen war, but she was a civilian changed greatly by it. Again, reviews are welcome, if not necessary. And muco gracias to Cerisabeth for being my first reviewer.

* * *

the civilian;

Winry Rockbell didn't know what war was at the age of eight. To her it was just a game that she and Edward and Alphonse played. She didn't realize that her mother and father might never come back.

She hugged and kissed them and waved good-bye as she watched them grow smaller against the horizon.

It wasn't until the news started pouring in that she really got worried. Death and more death seemed to pour out of the radio speakers and names of soldiers were splattered across the papers. The man on the radio said the death toll was the highest for almost any war seen in Amestrian history.

That's when she realized something bad could happen to her parents.

Then the two soldiers came to her door. At first she thought her mom and dad would be standing behind them, smiling and ready to hug her. But then they stepped inside and she saw that there was nobody behind them.

They didn't have to say anything. She knew then, that her parents were never coming back.


	3. the martyr

**Title: **This Is War  
**Rating:** K- for what ever K stands for. I'm not sure.  
**Character:** Alex Armstrong. Such a under used character.  
**Disclaimer:** Alas I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. The cow does. Nor do I own the song 'This Is War' by 30 Seconds To Mars.  
**Authors Note:** Come on guys. Even a review saying 'this is kewl' would make me happy. I don't write for reviews, but they're nice.

* * *

the martyr;

All his life Alex Louis Armstrong was pushed around. He was soft despite his large size. That's why he'd joined the military. He saw what it did for his older sister and he wanted to be that way. He wanted to be strong.

So the day he was eligible he put his name down to fight: to be strong. But no matter how much training he was forced to do, no matter how many times he was forced to practice killing people on the straw dummies hanging in the academy practice room, he could never let go of that softness. His body may have become an example of a perfect being, but inside he was still just as weak as the day he joining the military.

And then he was shipped to Ishval. He knew what he would be doing. He knew he would be killing people. Maybe that's how Olivier did it. She got strong by killing people.

But what they asked him to do was terrible. He would _not_ kill a child.

So they sent him back home. They slandered his name, called him a coward.

He would never get over the shame of showing cowardice on the battlefield.

But he will never feel shame for denying to kill that child.


	4. the victim

**Title: **This Is War  
**Rating:** T- for teen, because I'm sick of the 'k' rating.  
**Character:** Winry's parents, Sara and Urey Rockbell.  
**Disclaimer:** Alas I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. The cow does. Nor do I own the song 'This Is War' by 30 Seconds To Mars.  
**Authors Note:** Thank you to those who've reviewed.

* * *

the victim;

He'd done his hardest to get her to stay home with Winry, but she wouldn't listen to him.

"If you go then I go. And even if you don't go I'll still go."

So it was decided. They would leave Winry with his mother with a promise that they _would _be back, and they would go help out the soldiers in Ishval. The military told them they wouldn't be gone long: maybe a year. They wouldn't be in any danger either.

But when they got to the frontlines they saw the lies behind the military's words. There was danger everywhere and this war was destined to last longer than a year.

But they stayed. Even when all the others doctors left, even when Ishvalans started pouring in through their doors. They stayed.

They were told that they'd be able to go home at the end of the week. Sara talked non-stop about seeing Winry again. Urey was busy bandaging up the last of their patients when the dark haired soldier walked in.


	5. the prophet

**Title: **This Is War  
**Rating:** K  
**Character:** Mrs. Hughes and Gracia  
**Disclaimer:** Alas I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. The cow does. Nor do I own the song 'This Is War' by 30 Seconds To Mars.  
**Authors Note:** You guys have no idea how long I sat and listened to 'This Is War' before I came up with an acceptable drabble to submit.

* * *

the prophet;

"So many boys aren't going to come home."

Mrs. Hughes watched as her son slung his arm around a dark haired boy. They were both laughing and smiling as they shuffled onto the train that would take them to the frontline. The look on their faces said that they were having a grand time, but they had to know in the pit of their stomach, what was going to happen; what they would see.

She waved good-bye to her son, his girlfriend beside her waving just as hard. Neither shed a tear, because both knew that hundreds of soldiers wouldn't come home, and if they cried, they would submit to the fact that the bespectacled man they were sending off could be one of them.

"He'll come home. If I know anything about my son, it's that he won't die so young."


	6. the liar

**Title: **This Is War  
**Rating:** K+  
**Character:** Envy  
**Disclaimer:** Alas I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. The cow does. Nor do I own the song 'This Is War' by 30 Seconds To Mars.  
**Authors Note:** I think I did Envy pretty well. Right?

* * *

the liar;

Oh, how he just _loved _pretending to be people. Well, maybe he didn't like looking like a _human_, but he did love that rush he got in his lower belly when he pulled off the perfect act.

But oh, couldn't Father have let him pretend to be an Ishvalen? This damn soldier's uniform felt like he had a heater strapped to his chest and his lower back itched. _The sooner I can get this over with, the happier I'll be._

Something stuck his leg and he glanced down. Blue eyes met red and he smiled. The gun was cool against his palm as he drew it from it's holster.


	7. the honest

**Title: **This Is War  
**Rating:** K  
**Character:** Maes Hughes  
**Disclaimer:** Alas I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. The cow does. Nor do I own the song 'This Is War' by 30 Seconds To Mars.  
**Authors Note:** I almost started crying. Just thinking about Hughes makes me sad.

* * *

the honest;

"She's just the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's better than any of the girls you've ever gotten. Her face, her legs, her-"

"Hughes, shut up."

Maes Hughes grins in amusement at the annoyance written on his best friends face.

"Oh come on Roy-boy," he starts only to be interrupted.

"Don't call me that." He ignores the warning growl in the dark haired man's voice.

"You need to find yourself a girl once we get back home."

"I'll be fine. Besides, you've never been one for being tied down."

"I'm telling you Roy, she's made an honest man out of me."


	8. the leader

**Title: **This Is War  
**Rating:** T- for teen  
**Character:** Roy Mustang  
**Disclaimer:** Alas I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. The cow does. Nor do I own the song 'This Is War' by 30 Seconds To Mars.  
**Authors Note:** This one fell short. Not going to lie.

* * *

the leader;

Roy Mustang watches his men pack, each one eager to get the hell out of this bloody desert they'd been forced to call home for so long.

He wants to say something to them. Something about how it's been a honor to serve with them, how he'll never forget them. But he can't bring himself to lie to the men. He doesn't know their ranks or their names or anything about them.

He isn't the Führer, he doesn't have control over the entire army but he does, did, have control over these men. He was their leader and he doesn't know a damn thing about them.

He doesn't even know the name of the ones that died behind him.


	9. the pariah

**Title: **This Is War  
**Rating:** T- for teen  
**Character:** Riza Hawkeye  
**Disclaimer:** Alas I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. The cow does. Nor do I own the song 'This Is War' by 30 Seconds To Mars.  
**Authors Note:** This is probably one of my favorite pieces to write in this series. Reviews on how you view it would be superb.

* * *

the pariah;

Riza Hawkeye is not stupid; in fact she is anything but so. Because she is not stupid, she knows how she is seen in the eyes of her fellow soldiers.

She is seen as a stupid, puny woman intruding on man's ground. She is meant to be at home, cooking or something, while the boys go to war. She is low. In some of the men's eyes, she is lower than the red-eyes they are sent to kill.

They all seem to forget the fact that she is one of the best sharp-shoots the Amestrian military has. All they see are the breast and the soft blonde hair.

She is aware of how low she is this game of men. But to her it does not matter. She is here to fight. Not to worry about the thoughts of her fellow soldiers.


	10. the victor

**Title: **This Is War  
**Rating:** T- for teen  
**Character:** King Bradley  
**Disclaimer:** Alas I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. The cow does. Nor do I own the song 'This Is War' by 30 Seconds To Mars.  
**Authors Note:** Eh... I'm almost completed this story and I'm kinda sad.

* * *

the victor;

Victory; he knew it was his from the moment the fighting broke out. He didn't even have a negative thought about the war. Oh, for a fleeting second he felt bad about sending all his men to almost certain death, but in the ends justify the means. He was told to win and win he would.

Even if his soldiers _couldn't_ win (which would not be an option) Father could help him out. Oh, how he would've hated to have to go to father and ask for help.

As Bradley gazes out at the faces of his nation, he can only think one thing: _victory._


	11. the messiah

**Title: **This Is War  
**Rating:** T- for teen  
**Character:** Scar  
**Disclaimer:** Alas I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. The cow does. Nor do I own the song 'This Is War' by 30 Seconds To Mars.  
**Authors Note:** Last one. As this was the first multi chapter anything I've ever finished, I feel quite sad.

* * *

the messiah;

He's not doing this for himself. He's doing this for his people. He'll save them all. He'll die if he has to, but he'll save them.

Never mind that this is a quest that will gain nothing, oh yes, he knows that doing this will neither gain nor prove anything, but he's going to do it.

There's still a few people living, and these people want them dead.

So he will save them, even if he gains nothing.


End file.
